


The Story of Us

by trendsetthatax



Category: Bae Jinyoung - Fandom, Lee Daehwi - Fandom, Wanna One (Band), jinhwi - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trendsetthatax/pseuds/trendsetthatax
Summary: An unexpected love story that breaks all kinds of barriers, even death.
Relationships: Bae Jinyoung/Lee Daehwi, Kang Daniel/Ong Seongwu
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INTRODUCTION

Opening Chapter

"What is essential is invisible to the eye."

\- The Little Prince 

Plot: 

In heaven, angels are seen as kind and good-natured beings who serve the Lord with utmost righteousness. What they don't know is that angels are still sinners who do things like what most mortals do. They have families, jobs, friends and

Lovers.

Every human being who has lived on Earth has had lovers. But in Heaven, nobody would really care if you have a lover or not. As long as your love is pure and is oh so true.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Exclusive story by trendsetthatax.


	2. Daehwi is typing a message...

A/N: This part of the story is a flashback of when Daehwi was a human. I will explain why I decided to write this chapter in the later chapters. Hihi. :>

Daehwi was bedridden but he has not lost his strength in his right arm so he decided to grab the nearest pen and paper on his bedside table. He took every ounce of his strength just to get up and take this letter seriously. It was one of his last days anyway. He picked up his pen with shaking hands and tried to calm himself first before writing the first letter. 

"To my parents:

Hi mom, hi dad! It's me, your energetic Daehwi! How have you been? I haven't seen you in my room last week. I know it's for my own sake but I really miss you both. I hope I can see you before I leave. I want to tell you both that you did nothing wrong and that it was my own fault for getting this disease. Thank you for giving birth to me and for sustaining all the needs that I have (also the wants). 

Mom, I know what you're doing when you go out. You don't have to hide it from me. Please try to stay away from the gambling table sometimes and eat something. It's for your own good. Drink vitamins as well. I don't want you to get sick. Dad, please take care of Mom. Give her some time as well. She's been very lonely when you go out for week-long business trips. I can hear her cry from my room. Don't make her cry again or I will haunt you in your dreams.

Thank you for giving me all your love and support. Please don't blame anyone, even yourselves for this. You know that I love you both so much and I would give everything I have just to make you both proud and happy. This letter is taking so long. This has been your energetic Daehwi, mom, dad. I love you both. Be happy, for me. I'll be watching you both up there! Don't worry about me, okay? ♥

\- Daehwi"

Daehwi's tears never stopped falling from his eyes. It's as if someone has turned on a faucet in his eyes and it's never going off again. He had to stop himself from crying so hard in order to breathe properly. Sitting and crying with oxygen tubes on his nose is hard. He then wiped his tears with his blanket and folded the letter (which has some teardrops) and got a cooked rice grain to seal it. It took some time before he got his composure and was able to calm himself again. He placed the letter on the last drawer of his bedside table. A few minutes later, his nurse came in to give him his medication. 

"Daehwi-ya, these are the medicines that the doctor gave you. He also told me that tomorrow, you'll be undergoing tubing. I feel so bad for you, adeul." 

"Don't feel bad for me, Yoonjung-noona. I deserved this because I hung out with the wrong people. A lot of my teachers also told me those things. If ever things go wrong, I got myself covered."

He gave her a reassuring wink and that made her feel bad. She gave him a hug of comfort and proceeded to clean his utensils as it was already almost time for dinner. While she was doing these things, Daehwi got another piece of paper and started writing a letter addressed to his teachers, friends and the principal. He took a deep breath and made himself feel reassured that this will fix his friends' lives.

"To my teachers, friends, and Mr. Lee:

Seonsaengnim!

This is Daehwi, your ever reliable student. Do you remember that time you caught us smelling like cigarettes? Well, I wasn't really involved with that. I only told my friends to stop smoking because it's bad for them. But I guess, that didn't work eh? I hope you give them the right sanction saem. Saem, keep on doing your job well because no matter what other students say, you are the best teacher for us! Fighting!

Jihoon, Guanlinnie and Woojin-hyung,

I'm sorry to say this but I think you should change your lifestyle now, especially your smoking habits. It's not really good to you and it's not beneficial. Please don't get mad at me if I have told our teachers about what you did. You have to change your lifestyle before you have regrets like what I have right now. I care for each one of you especially to our youngest, Guanlinnie. Please take care of each one of you. I love each one of you like my brothers. Take care and do your best in your studies! ^^

Mr. Lee,

Annyeonghasaeyo seonsaengnim. I'd like to request a sanction for Han Wonseok, Lai Guanlin, and Park Woojin for smoking, skipping classes, and bullying. Please do the right thing to improve their behavior towards school and other students. Thank you. This has been Lee Daehwi, school student council assistant, signing off.

\- With lots of love and cheer, 

Lee Daehwi ♥"

He folded his letter while smiling and took a rice grain that has fallen off his bed and used it for another seal. He smiled as he placed the second letter on the last drawer of the bedside table. After giving off a sigh, Daehwi rested his head on the pillow provided and thought of his loved one. 

"Should I write a letter for him? I don't think he knows me, but I'll write one anyway. It's like a confession. I'll do it first since I think he hasn't noticed me yet."

As he was taking another paper, his grandma entered the room. Her gaze fell upon his only grandson and started walking to him.

"My poor grandchild. Why do you have to suffer this alone?"

"Halmeoni, I'm fine. I'm glad I have you here. By the way, tomorrow is tubing day. That's what Yoonjung-noona said."

"Tubing? Are you having difficulties in breathing?"

"Kind of. Hehe."

"Just hang in there, adeul. Everything will be fine in the end, okay?"

Daehwi gave a nod and his grandma shed a tear and two. 

"What are you doing? Writing a letter?"

"Yes halmeoni. I'm writing a confession letter for my crush."

"Oh, is this Jinyoung? The boy you're talking about in your dreams?"

Daehwi blushed even with his pale complexion and a faint pink blush showed on his face. 

"Y-yes. I'm talking about Jinyoung. Bae Jinyoung from the next class, halmeoni. He really looks nice and he has a kind personality according to my friends. His voice also sounds so deep. I also heard that he's a member of the basketb---"

"Now, now. Don't get excited. Write what you want to say to him on that piece of paper. Sincerely write everything that tells what you feel about him. I'll get out to get some water for you okay? Until I come back, I want you to keep on writing for your loved one. Make sure to fill it with your emotions. Okay?"

"Thank you grandma. I love you~ ♥ "

Daehwi gave a smile and a nod as his grandmother caressed his head and took her purse with her. He took a deep breath which caused a slight pain on his back side. He took a few short breaths to calm himself down and steady his breathing. He took his pen and started writing his letter. He was only able to finish sealing his letter when the pain on his back worsened. Daehwi pressed the emergency button on the side of his bed and almost immediately summoned his nurse who was on her way to bring him his medicines and diapers. The nurse held Daehwi's hand and told him to hang on. She went out of the room to get some equipment and called Daehwi's doctor. She also called the immediate family members. Upon seeing Daehwi's state, Yoonjung's tears started to drop as she assisted the doctor on using the defibrillator on Daehwi. 

"250 joules, CLEAR!" 

Heartbeat has dropped to 0 and is showing no signs of rising back again.

"300 joules, CLEAR!"

Daehwi's lifeless body rose as electricity shocked through his body, trying to regain the heartbeat and life that was once there.

"Lee Daehwi, 08:28 PM."

Daehwi's grandmother just arrived when the doctors and nurses (except Yoonjung) left the room that Daehwi was in. His grandmother walked slowly to his now covered dead body. Her tears came like a dam and sobbed for the loss of her beloved only grandson while hugging his dead body. Yoonjung just cried herself since her patient whom she treated as a little brother is now dead. After calming themselves, Yoonjung calmed Daehwi's grandma and let her to a chair. She scanned the drawers on the bedside table as she tried to stop herself from crying again. She was regretting not meeting Daehwi earlier. As she opened the last drawer, she saw three letters: one sealed letter stained with teardrops and two cleanly sealed.

\------------------------------------

[A/N]: Are you all curious about the letter that Daehwi wrote to Jinyoung? You'll be able to read it in the later chapters. I promise! ^^


	3. Message not sent

A/N: This is a continuation of the flashback. Please stay tuned. ^^

A week after Daehwi's death, his grandma grieved for the loss of his grandson. She slapped her son and daughter-in-law for not being there during Daehwi's hard times. They grieved for the loss of their only child but their mother was the only one who was there with the poor child. Everything including the house which echoed the laughs of the now absent Daehwi, seemed so empty. 

Now the letters which Daehwi wrote were with his grandmother. His grandmother did not want to intrude the privacy of the letters that her precious grandson has written. Even though she was still angry at her children, she gave them the letter and gave them privacy to read it. After a few minutes, she can hear sobbing and apologies from the couple's room. She also cried in silence as she slowly went into her room to get her things.

She arrived at Gangnam National Institute for Learning to give the remaining letters to their respective recipients. First, she gave the letter addressed to their homeroom teacher and talked to the three friends who knew nothing of Daehwi's condition. Daehwi did a good job of hiding his emotions and pretending to be fine even though he was feeling under the weather most of the times. After calming the kids down, she brought the three of them to the principal's office as per Daehwi's request as stated on the letter. Woojin cursed but he can do nothing about it. He also loved Daehwi to a point that whenever Daehwi wants something, he will get it for him. The principal followed Daehwi's last wishes and gave them a one-day suspension and a week of community service after school. Daehwi's grandmother wished them all good luck and proceeded to give the last letter to Bae Jinyoung, Daehwi's first and last love.

After knowing that the classroom next to Daehwi's room is where Jinyoung's room is, she walked rather calmly while anticipating to meet what kind of guy Daehwi likes. She has always known that Daehwi liked guys even without Daehwi getting out of the closet. Daehwi was carefree and played more dolls and dress ups rather than guns and Lego blocks. He would ask people _"Is playing with dolls prohibited for boys too?"_ with his innocent and charming eyes. What made him charming is the monolid that he has on his right eye. A few minutes passed, and it was already dismissal time. Daehwi's grandmother waited for Jinyoung to go out of the classroom for her to be able to give him the letter. All the other students already went out but Jinyoung. He stayed inside the room as if he was continuing something that needs to be done on the spot.

_"Bae Jinyoung?"_

Jinyoung squeaked from his seat from the surprise and the paper that he has been writing on fell to the ground. Mrs. Lee's eyes followed the paper making Jinyoung pick it up hastily and keep it from her sight.

_"Yes? What business do you have with me maam?"_

_("He has a deep voice and I can see his face is small. He's handsome. Perfectly matches my Daehwi.")_

_"Call me Mrs. Lee. I'm Daehwi's grandmother. Lee Daehwi from the other class, do you know him?"_

_"Ah, yes! He's the student council assistant! He's very friendly and kind towards me. I really appreciate his help especially when I had a hard time with my English assignment. He also lent me money when I didn't have any at all. He was selfless and a caring friend. He's also an achiever in their class, Mrs. Lee. I bet you're so proud of him."_

_"Thank you for all those compliments that you gave my Daehwi. I can see that you're both quite close, aren't you?"_

_"Ah, yes. We're quite close. We go home together after classes but I haven't been able to meet him since last week. Do you know what happened to him, Mrs. Lee? Oh, and maybe you can pass this to him. *takes out the letter he hid* I wrote that letter to him. I missed him a lot."_

Mrs. Lee's face turned sad. Jinyoung didn't know what happened to Daehwi because he told everyone in his family not to tell anyone about his disease. Mrs. Lee felt bad to be the bringer of the bad news to this poor child.

_"Jinyoung-ah, I'm afraid I can't give that to him today or tomorrow or at any time at all."_

Jinyoung's face turned from a smiling one to a confused and hurt puppy look. He looked disappointed.

_"You can read it to him if you want but before we go to him, you should read the letter he made you first, will that be fine?"_

Jinyoung nodded as he took the piece of paper that Mrs. Lee gave him. Slowly, he opened the letter and slowly read it. Tears flooded his eyes as soon as he finished reading the paper.

_"S-Since when did he have lung cancer?"_

_"He has had it since last month. He didn't tell anyone about it even us, his family. He didn't want to burden anyone with what he was going through so he took it to himself and saw a doctor every after two days. His doctor was also told not to say any word to anyone. I was also upset because we only knew it when it already got to the last stage of his disease. We really didn't have a lot of time with him but we made sure that every day that he spent at the hospital was a day he could remember even to his deathbed."_

_"Can we go see him now, Mrs. Lee? I want to read my letter to him."_

_"Okay, Jinyoung-ah. Follow me. We will go to where he is right now."_

They rode the Lee's car to Green Pastures Memorial Park, a resting place for the people who passed away at a young age. The both of them slowly made their way to a mausoleum built for Daehwi. Stated there is Daehwi's date of birth, death and a quote that Daehwi liked so much. (A/N: The quote that was in the opening chapter. ;))

Jinyoung really liked Daehwi. He just wasn't the type of person who is very showy. Every moment he had with Daehwi was a precious treasure to him. He didn't know how to survive school without Daehwi, his sunshine. Nobody knew when he started liking Daehwi. He always thought of Daehwi as his partner, not just a friend but a partner. He closed his eyes as he hugged the walls that contained Daehwi's dead body. The hard cold stones felt nothing to what grief Jinyoung felt. He took out the letter he was supposed to give to Daehwi. Mrs. Lee stayed outside the mausoleum, watching Jinyoung cry over his friend's grave. She noticed that Jinyoung took out the letter he was supposed to give to her grandson.

_"Daehwi-ya, I'm going to read a letter that I made for you. Even though you are not here by my side anymore, I know you can still hear me so don't laugh at me, okay?"_

He took some time to compose himself and started reading the letter.

_"Daehwi-ya,_

_It's been a long time since we've seen each other. I don't know what you're going through right now but always remember that I'm just here when you need me. You always say you're fine when I ask you what's wrong. I want you to know that I miss going home with my best friend. I miss eating ice cream with you. I miss just being with you. Do you remember when we first met? I was very shy and you were very outgoing. When our class were grouped for PE and we were both left with no partners, you took the initiative to talk to me. I was very thankful for that because you didn't know that that's when I started falling for your charms. I didn't admit it at first but as time went by, I started falling deeper for you. Even though we're both guys, I still fell for your charms. You are the greatest guy I have met my entire life. Take this as a confession letter and even if you don't feel the same way for me, let's keep our friendship the same, okay? I like you, Lee Daehwi. Not as a friend, but as a man. I like you just as you are. I hope to see you soon._

_Lovingly yours,_

_Jinyoungie_ _♥_

_P.S._

_Come back to school. The teachers are looking for you."_

After reading the letter, Jinyoung placed the letter on top of the grave and sat in front of it.

_"You are so unfair, Daehwi-ya. You confess but then you're not coming back. You're so good at hiding your feelings and now, you didn't even know how I felt about you. Don't you ever notice the times that I stare at you when you laugh, I try to give you what you want, and the glares that I give your friends when they smoke around you? I guess not. You treat everyone equally especially when they are important to you. Don't worry now, Daehwi. I'll watch your friends for you. You just enjoy life in heaven and wait for me, okay? You're an angel to everyone. I will also visit you every day. I'll bring you your favorite flowers. It's getting dark, Daehwi-ya. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."_

Jinyoung stood from his place and walked outside of the mausoleum. He saw Mrs. Lee's tear-stained face and was embraced by her.

_"Daehwi wrote that letter lovingly while I was away. It took all of his strength because that's how much he loves you and those three friends of his. You were the most important boy in his life. I hope you live your life while being happy. That's what he wanted for you."_

_"I am already happy knowing that he loved me, Mrs. Lee. I will visit him tomorrow and give him his favorite flowers."_

_"Do that, Jinyoung-ah. I'm not stopping you. I'll tell the caretakers that you are Daehwi's friend."_

_"Thank you Mrs. Lee."_

_"No, thank you Jinyoung for giving Daehwi your time."_

The both of them left the memorial park at around 7 PM using the Lee's car. Jinyoung felt sad and happy at the same time. He's going to think about a lot of things that night. After being dropped off at home, Jinyoung went to his room without eating dinner. He never really felt like eating at that time. He changed to his comfortable clothes and laid down on his bed.

_(What if I told Daehwi earlier when he was still in school? Are we going to be boyfriends at that time? Ugh, regrets come at me like a raging flood. Daehwi-ya, wherever you are, I wish you happiness and a good life. I miss you.)_

Jinyoung slept as a tear fell from his eye.

\------------------------------------------------------


	4. Resending, sent! Seen √

The Heavens Nursery Home is welcoming a new baby. This baby was just 17 human years old when he passed away due to lung cancer. The nurses took the bubble where the baby was inside. They placed the baby in the memory tube for them to retain most of the memories that they had when they were still humans. It takes about 1-2 minutes for the memories to be completely reloaded into the brain of this newborn angel. After this process, the baby is then taken to the catapulting system where they will be assigned to (a) guardian/s (not guardian angels).

_"The baby bubble is slowly peeling off. He has been assigned to Daniel and Seongwoo. He's got a good pair of guardians. Off you go, little baby."_

The bubble that kept Daehwi safely has been completely peeled off. Daehwi's eyes begin to open. Physical pain from the human life that he had has been removed while he was still encased in the bubble. He was a new angel, a baby who was already 17 years old. He was wearing his hospital clothes when he died. Daehwi didn't recognize his surroundings but he felt calm and happy.

_"Daehwi-ya, welcome to heaven. This is a paradise for people who have survived their struggles in Earth. You are one of those young people who has survived the struggles that most of the youth have not yet overcome. Take off your hospital clothes and wear those new set of clothes inside the basket with your name."_

He was thankful that he didn't die on Earth without a purpose. It was useful, for other people who were close to him. As he took his steps towards the blanket, a wave of emotional rush came across him. His memories of the people close to him warmed his heart and he took off his clothes without minding the nurses who busy welcoming new "babies". The set of clothes that he wore consists of a sky blue shirt, a pair of white cargo shorts and a pair of white slippers. Beside these clothes are two accessories, one golden bracelet and a halo. He was quite new to this so wearing these clothes took a lot of time. That's when he noticed,

_"Why can't I feel pain from my back? I used to feel that when I was at the hospital."_

The nurses overheard him and answered his question.

_"You don't feel physical pain here in heaven. You will never hurt yourself in here."_

Daehwi thanked the nurse and proceeded to wear the accessories. The golden bracelet fits perfectly on his wrist. He has had a bracelet before, a bracelet given by Jinyoung.

(Jinyoung. I wonder how he's doing. I hope he received my letter. I'd feel great if he's received it.)

As he was staring into space thinking about his loved one, he didn't notice the halo glow on the basket. It slowly floated in the air until it reached the top of his head. The glow lasted for a minute or so before it twirled seven times on his head. After the twirls, the halo lost its glow. Little by little, the glow on his head and ring finger disappeared until the it became invisible. That's when Daehwi snapped out of this thoughts.

(Where did my halo go? It was here in the basket earlier.)

Daehwi approached one of the nurses and asked, _"Have you seen my halo? I can't see it in my basket."_

The nurse chuckled and slowly pointed his finger and head.

_"So you're in love with a human being. Don't worry. They'll show up when your loved one is here."_

Daehwi smiled brightly and thanked the nurse once again. As he walked out of the nursery room, a street filled with golden roads to villages greeted him. He walked on the center road to a village of houses made with pearls and glass. He knows where to go, it's as if he has lived his life here before. He approached the house number 713. Upon reaching the door, a greeting poster was plastered on the wall.

**"WELCOME HOME, DAEHWI!** **♥** **"**

A smile spread across Daehwi's face after reading the letter. He opened the door and saw his guardians, Daniel and Seongwoo.

_"Welcome home, Daehwi-ya." - Seongwoo_

_"Daehwi-ya, make yourself at home. This is where you're staying now and you'll be staying with us." - Daniel_

Daehwi went to them and hugged them. He did not feel longing instead he felt warmth and acceptance. The couple toured Daehwi around the house for familiarity and so that he would know where to go. Daniel and Seongwoo shares a room so he only has to go to one room when he wants to talk to either of them. Daehwi's room was already furnished. It was furnished the way he wanted his room to be; it was his ideal room. He looked at them with shining eyes and it showed them the question that needs to be answered.

_"Well, we didn't furnish this for you Daehwi. Other people furnished this for you. Do you remember when you were a human you prayed a lot, right? When you pray for someone, that someone receives something that he likes. We were also surprised when a lot of people came in to furnish your room." - Daniel_

_"Well, we also received items with names on it. We received a sky blue diary notebook named with… Let me get those things for you." - Seongwoo_

While Seongwoo took some time to bring Daehwi's things in his room, Daehwi picked up a letter on the desk that seemed attractive to him. It was a pink letter with a rose petal seal. He was about to open the envelope when Seongwoo came in with a lot of things in his hand. One thing in particular was the bouquet of flowers that he was holding. Unconsciously, Daehwi approached Seongwoo and took the bouquet of fresh tulips. There was a name card on it.

FROM: Your Jinyoungie <3

TO: My Sunshinehwi <3

Daehwi's cheeks revealed a rosy pink blush and seeing that their new child is in love, Seongwoo and Daniel left the room to give him some privacy. Daehwi thought of a lot of things, from his confession letter to how he felt so loved in this paradise. He often heard Jinyoung saying the word "sunshine" but he never thought of Jinyoung calling him his sunshine. This made him giggle and carefully placed the bouquet on the table. He looked for a flower vase but he found none in his room. He eyed the stash of things that Seongwoo got him and saw a purple vase among the things. Upon seeing the vase, he remembered his grandmother. The person who took care of him when his parents were away despite the huge number of household maids that they have to help him. He was never dependent on his parents. He picked the vase and saw the name of his grandmother, Mrs. Diana Lee. He placed the bouquet on the vase after trimming the end part of the stems.

After all the things that he did and he has experienced so far, he wanted to sleep so he went to his bed and slept while hugging the pillow that was labeled "Jinyoungie".

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Earth, Jinyoung continued visiting Daehwi's grave. He never forgets to bring Daehwi's favorite flowers, tulips. He always places them in a vase and he spends most of his time talking about what happened to his day. Once, he shared about getting an A mark on the review exam that they had. He also talked about being one of the top students at school. He never forgot Daehwi.

Years passed and Jinyoung became a fine grown man. He has spent most of his time on his business and spends most of his time at home, facing his laptop and talking to clients.

_"Daddy, daddy! I found this flower in the garden."_

_"Daddy's talking to someone right now but that's a nice flower, Jihoon-ah. Put that in a vase and that will live longer."_

Jinyoung has been married to a woman he met in college. They bore a child but the mother never wanted to keep the child since she was an aspiring actress. Jinyoung decided to keep his child and broke up with his wife. He's currently a single dad with a business to provide their needs. He set aside the thoughts of his first love and focused on his business. He sold and bought shares from other companies and made collaborations with their projects while his son, played outside the house.

Jihoon is fond of playing despite his condition but he has never played with anyone outside his house. He was homeschooled because he was a sickly child, he had asthma and always needed an inhaler whenever his illness would attack. One day, when Jinyoung was attending a clients' meeting through Skype, Jihoon was playing with his lego blocks in the front yard when a basketball rolled on the yard from the outside. A kid peeked through the gate and saw Jihoon. He invited him to play with them. Jihoon was enthralled with the idea of playing basketball with friends so he immediately agreed and took the ball to play with them. He didn't know that basketball would be exhausting due to running. He played and played to his heart's content when he felt breathless. He limped to the sides to take short painful breaths. He looked for an inhaler in his pockets but there was none. His friends panicked and ran to their house.

_"HELLO! HELLO! JIHOON NEEDS HELP! ANYONE IN HERE?! JIHOON NEEDS HELP!"_

The moment Jinyoung heard shouts, he excused himself from his clients' meeting and checked out what the ruckus was about. He saw a few kids but Jihoon was nowhere to be found. He immediately asked the kids where Jihoon was. Jihoon's face was already dark from all the short breaths that he was taking. Jinyoung called 911 and prayed for Jihoon's safety. He tried to have Jihoon use the inhaler but to no avail. Jihoon kept on coughing and needed to open his mouth to take short breaths.

The ambulance came and Jinyoung was already crying. He went with the ambulance and left the house. He was holding onto Jihoon's hand, praying for his safety. Upon reaching the hospital, Jihoon has fought the fight. Asthma won over his body. Jinyoung sobbed over his dead child's body. He has felt this pain before, the pain of losing someone you love but he has set aside Daehwi for so long that he has forgotten the place where he spent most of his high school days in. Jinyoung grieved for the loss of his child for a week. He has informed the mother who never dared to show up on the funeral. Only Jihoon's family and relatives attended his funeral. While deciding where Jihoon's final resting place is, he remembered a memorial park where dead young people are laid to rest. Green Pastures Memorial Park. He has now chosen a place where to lay Jihoon to rest.

On the day of the burial, Jinyoung made a mausoleum for Jihoon. But instead of writing a quote, he asked the carver to draw Jihoon's smiling face on the wall of the grave. After everyone has left, he sat in front of Jihoon's grave and talked to him. It was a familiar feeling that he used to feel before. He talked to Jihoon while it was still light. It was still 2 PM in the afternoon and he has asked his clients' to be excused.

_"Jihoon-ah, are you resting well? I'm sorry that papa hasn't taken care of you well. He just left you to die on your own. I'm so sorry."_

Jinyoung cried some more to let out his grief. He let his grief take over him now. He is weaker at the moment than anyone else because he just lost one of the most important people in his life. After crying, he calmed himself down and decided to take a walk around the park.

_(Why are young people taken so early? They haven't done anything wrong in this world but they were taken so early.)_

After walking for a few minutes, he came upon a familiar mausoleum. He went inside and saw the name of the person he has been setting aside for a few years now. His grave is now covered with green grass-like things. He now felt so miserable for setting aside the people that he loved for his business.

_"Daehwi-ya, it's been a long time."_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in heaven, Daehwi was already mingling with the other young people who just got to heaven. He volunteered to become a playmate for those young people who haven't been assigned to their guardians yet. While playing with them, a light on his ring finger flickered. He was taken aback but still smiled after knowing that he was still remembered. Now, one of those young people who has not been assigned is a boy named Bae Jihoon. He was a cute and healthy young boy that Daehwi often squishes his cheeks.

_"Jihoon-ah, would you like to go with Daehwi and become his brother?" -_ A nurse asked Jihoon who was playing fight with Daehwi.

_"Nae. Daehwi-hyung is very fun to play with. He also cares for me."_

_"Maybe I can do something about that. Let me talk to the head assignment officer, okay?"_

_"Nae! ^^"_

After waiting for a few minutes, the nurse came back with the documents that they had. She handed the documents over to Daehwi who looked a little confused. When he opened the documents, he looked at Jihoon with delight.

_"Jihoon-ah, let's go home together!"_

_"Yes, hyung!"_

The brothers are now in their house. It seems that the nurse that handed them the documents was the head assignment officer who also saw them playing together passionately. Daniel and Seongwoo looked surprised because they didn't receive any letter from the assignment office however, they received Jihoon warmly and they had a little celebration. Now, both brothers shared a room since their guardians were not notified of this sudden assignment (they weren't able to decorate the spare room) and they also liked to share a room since the both of them never experienced having a sibling when they were still humans. Jihoon saw the bouquet of flowers that was placed on top of the study desk that Daehwi has.

_"That was Daddy's favorite flower. Tulips!"_

_"Really? That's my favorite flower, too."_

_"Wow, you and my daddy are alike."_

_"Why?"_

_"My daddy looks good when smiling and he also likes tulips."_

Daehwi ruffled Jihoon's hair while laughing at his cuteness. He then laid down on the bed and tapped the space beside him, signaling Jihoon to join in. Jihoon jumped in and hugged Daehwi tight. Daehwi chuckled and just hugged the kid back.

_"Now, we're brothers and if you want something, just tell me, okay? I'll do my best to give it to you."_

Jihoon just chuckled and took his pillow to hit Daehwi. Daehwi shielded his favorite pillow and Jihoon was caught off-guard. Jihoon grabbed the pillow from Daehwi as Daehwi's laugh started to turn into a confused expression.

_"Jinyoung?"_

_"Yes. He was my first and last love when I lived on Earth, Jihoon-ah. I guess he lived a good life now since he doesn't visit me anymore. What's wrong, Jihoon-ah? Do you know someone named Jinyoung too?"_

_"Yes hyung. He was my father when I was still on Earth."_

Something inside Daehwi's brain lit up as he was absorbing the information that he has heard.

( _Bae Jihoon, Jinyoung, name of his daddy, Bae Jinyoung_ )

_"Is your father's name Bae Jinyoung?"_

_"Yes, hyung. His name is Bae Jinyoung. He used to go to Sungkyunkwan University and Gangnam Institute for Learning. Do you know my father?"_

_"Yes, Jihoon-ah. He was my first love after all. But, everything's fine. You don't have to be angry. It was all in the past. I can see that he had a happy life because he had you. Maybe we weren't just meant to be."_

_"Why are you crying hyung? Don't cry."_

_"I-I'm not crying. My eyes are just sweating. It's because we've been playing all day. Let's go eat some food."_

Daehwi didn't open up the topic of Jinyoung anymore because it was a bit painful for him but he was happy that Jinyoung lived a happy life on Earth. As they were eating, Jihoon's halo glowed up. It means, someone has visited him and that he has been given everything he needed. In other words, he was already a complete angel. Daehwi's ring finger and head halo would glow occasionally but it would also fade away after a few minutes.

Back on Earth, Jinyoung always visited Jihoon and Daehwi's grave. He always brings their favorite things such as toy cars and flowers. He also spends most of his time in the memorial park. One time, when he was on his way home, he was robbed and stabbed with a knife on his stomach. He refused to give his wallet which had Jihoon and Daehwi's pictures. Because of this, he was stabbed quick and hard. He tried to stop the bleeding but it wouldn't even slow down. He asked for help and luckily, a kind passerby sent him to the hospital. The bleeding stopped but Jinyoung has already lost a lot of blood. Everything is becoming a blur to his sight now. All he can hear is the sound of nurses shouting and people panicking.

Jinyoung woke up with a gasp. His dream felt too real. He touched the side of his stomach and felt nothing. He was thankful to know that nothing bad has happened to him. As he stood, he was surprised to see nurses wearing white short-sleeved shirts and are not wearing any shoes. He rubbed his eyes and to his surprise, it was all real. He looked at the mirror and he can see his 17-year old self, the age that he wanted to stay as forever. His eyes wandered all over the place and saw someone he did not expect seeing there. He slowly slid down the bed and started walking slowly to the play room. He peeked on the glass wall of the play room and checked if his hunches were right. After gathering some courage to peek, he decided to just take a quick look at them for a split second.

It was him, Lee Daehwi, his first love.

\------------------------------------------------------


	5. Jinyoung is typing a message...

"Daehwi-ya, someone is looking for you." - Nurse

"Is it a newborn angel?"

"Just follow me."

The nurse just smiled at him. Daehwi loved to meet newborn angels who just arrived in heaven. He was like an usher to most young people who are lost when they first come here. While on his posture of standing up, his halo glowed up. A surge of dizziness struck Daehwi as he tried to stand straight. It was only for a short moment. The glow on his hand and head never faded out. He was surprised. Was he a complete angel already?

As he was walking down the hallway, everything in his life as a human being passed by him. It seems that he has to let go of whatever things that he had on Earth that made him feel not complete. They stopped in front of the adult room and prepared himself. He was hoping for a Woojin or a Guanlin to come out and say that they miss him. After taking a deep breath, he slowly opened the door and saw the familiar small build boy that he missed.

"Hi. My name is Daehwi. If you don't have your guardians yet, we can play at the playroom so that we can get to know each other more."

Daehwi bowed as a sign of respect but it was useless since the boy was sitting with his back faced at Daehwi.

"I know you a lot already. Why don't you try to remember me, my sunshine?"

When the kid turned around, Daehwi's heart ached for longing but he kept his distance from the boy. His eyes began to get flooded with tears and are threatening to fall.

"Why? Why are you here? I was thinking you're now living a happy life on Earth knowing you had a chance to build your own family."

"Daehwi-ya, hear me out."

"I don't need to hear you out. I've heard most of your story from someone who has been connected to you in your human life."

"Did you perhaps meet -------"

"Daehwi-hyungggg!!!"

"So you've met my son, Jihoon."

"Dad? Why are you here? Are you dead too?"

"It's a long story son, but I'm dead. Grandma and grandpa are crying there. I want to comfort them."

"Oh, okay. Dad! This is my new brother, Daehwi-hyung! We live together and we also share a room. Sometimes, hyung leaves me sleeping while Daddy Daniel and Seongwoo make breakfast."

"I can see that you two are getting along well. Daehwi, can I talk to you alone? Please?"

"Oh, yeah. Jihoon-ah, can you go to the playroom to meet new friends. Tell them that you are Daehwi, okay?"

"Okay hyung!!! I AM DAEHWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!"

Daehwi chuckled as Jihoon sped off to the playroom. After he completely lost his sight of Jihoon, he faced Jinyoung with a serious face.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I--, Let's talk about us."

"What us? There was no us. Please remember that, Jinyoung."

"There was an us. I didn't forget your letter."

Daehwi was stunned. He has completely forgotten about the letters that he sent them before he passed away. A wave of emotions has completely taken over him. His eyes blurred from the tears that are threatening to fall.

"That letter was nothing. I wrote that because ----"

"That was your confession of love to me. And I accept it. I also wrote you a letter but it was too late. You weren't there anymore. I visited you every day in that memorial park where your human body was laid to rest. I was there, every single day. But that stopped because I accidentally got my classmate pregnant. We were drinking and I got drunk. She took that opportunity because she liked me so I thought maybe it was time to let you go but it was not the situation. Every time I did it with her, thoughts of you flood my mind."

At this rate, Daehwi was already blushing hard from what Jinyoung was saying.

"That's too much information!"

"But I want you to know everything so that you won't misunderstand me."

Daehwi was taken aback. Jinyoung was already fired up so he just let him pour out what he wanted to say.

"Continue then."

"Then we got Jihoon. She wanted to abort Jihoon but I said no so I kept him and broke up with her after she gave birth to Jihoon. When he died, I grieved. I cried so much that I don't remember anything after that. All the pent up emotions that I've been hiding from you were released when I saw your grave again. Then every day I brought you your favorite flowers and things with the help of your grandma. Sadly, she went to another country for business. And also, your friends, Woojin, Guanlin and Wonseok, they're doing-----"

Daehwi cut him off with a kiss. He was overwhelmed with such love and passion. He never expected Jinyoung to look after his family and his friends. Jinyoung responded to Daehwi's kiss, holding on to his waist, pushing him closer to him. Daehwi broke the kiss first, needing the air to breathe.

"Stop, they might see us. I'm not mad at you, okay? I was just jealous. That's it."

"Don't be. You are more valuable to me than they are."

"How are my friends doing again?"

"They're doing fine. After they knew that you died from lung cancer, they stopped smoking. I can say, you got some real good friends there. Woojin is married with 3 kids. Guanlin has a girlfriend and is graduating this year, Wonseok is also studying but he's single. Did I do a good job watching them?"

"Yep, you did great Jinyoung-ah~"

"I miss how you call my name so sweetly."

"Now, come on. Let's go back to the playroom. The nurses will be looking for you."

"Yes, Daehwi-ya~"

The both of them with silly smiles on their face went back to the playroom. Daehwi hasn't noticed it but his halo on the finger is glowing brightly and then appeared on his head. Daehwi was now a complete angel. Jinyoung who has not gotten his halo yet, was excited. He begged the nurse for a set of new clothes including the halo. The nurses just laughed at his silliness and gave him his new set of clothes since his clothes are still the clothes that he wore when he died on Earth. After wearing the halo, it glowed brightly and automatically placed itself on his head. He was also a complete angel. Now whenever, Daehwi and Jinyoung are near each other, their halos would glow a bright baby pink implicating that both of them are in love with each other.

"Jihoon-ah~ Come here for a while."

"Yes, hyung~"

All the kids in that playroom are confused because Jihoon just introduced himself as Daehwi so they all looked at each other and laughed.

"Meet your dad. He's Jinyoung."

"I know. I already said hi earlier. Right, dad?"

Jinyoung laughed at Jihoon's answer and Daehwi blushed from the embarrassment that he felt from Jihoon's answer. He just ruffled Jihoon's hair and chuckled. The nurses then told Jinyoung the name of his guardians and his home. Daehwi and Jihoon went with Jinyoung and just waited for him to go inside the house. Jinyoung was going to live with a Hwang Minhyun and Kim Jaehwan. Daehwi gestured Jinyoung to go inside so that they can go. After Jinyoung went in, Daehwi and Jihoon raced home. Daniel was surprised to open the door to the two of them panting for air.

\--------

After dinner, Daehwi asked Jihoon if he was happy to see his dad in heaven. Jihoon answered with a nod and a smile. Daehwi told Jihoon to sleep well as he hugged his brother's body close to him. He was happy that Jinyoung was here to stay and that they were able to confess to each other. Daehwi did not expect Jinyoung to accept his confession as he was very good at rejecting girls during high school. Now, he understood why Jinyoung called him 'sunshinehwi'. It's because he lights up Jinyoung's world. Daehwi blushed at the thought of that and closed his eyes to sleep. After hearing Jihoon's cute snores, he then drifts off to sleep to meet someone whom he missed in dreamland.

Jinyoung on the other hand cannot sleep. He was having a hard time adjusting in his new home. His guardians were very accommodating. They gave him the biggest room, the best bed, and the best things he can have. He thought that he has the best life now. Daehwi was now together with him and he is living in the best place of all. Just the thought of it makes him happy as sleep finally visits him and he welcomes it with very open arms.

  
  



	6. Message Sent!

The days went by as Daehwi and Jinyoung now spend more time with each other at the playroom as volunteers. Every time a new child arrives, they play a game to decide who becomes their playmate until they are assigned to (a) guardian/s. Now, there was one special visitor who surprised them by visiting the playroom.

As Daehwi finished the day at the playroom, Jinyoung went on ahead for something that he was working on. Daehwi had no idea why Jinyoung ran off like that but it's not that he's that clingy. He just clings to Jinyoung when he feels like it. Daehwi was now at home and Jihoon is playing in their room. They have both eaten dinner and he is playing a video game. Daniel and Seongwoo went on a date but before they left him, they said that,

_"Someone will be here tonight. Please let Jihoon sleep first before you do naughty things. Okay?"_

And after that, Daniel winked at Daehwi before they went out. This has been bugging Daehwi now and he has been losing some levels on the game as well. Just then, the sound of the doorbell rang. Daehwi stood up and left the game to open the door for that visitor. When he opened the door, it was his grandma.

_"Grandma?! Oh my! Grandma!!!"_

The little boy jumped in joy and hugged his grandma which looked waaaaaay lot younger than she was before. She chose the image that she had at the age of 25 so that she would still look young and fresh.

_"Oh, my little boy! How did you know it was me with this look?"_

_"Aye, I saw your pictures when you were young. By the way, welcome to Heaven grandma."_

_"Thank you darling boy. You see, I thought I could travel more but I guess time won't allow me now. It's time to rest and now is the time."_

_"Let's go inside grandma."_

_"No, no. I just came here to give you something. I asked special permission from the nurses to get something from Earth for you."_

_"What is it, grandma?"_

_"This.",_ Grandma handed Daehwi a piece of folded paper and smiled at him sheepishly.

_"Read that when I leave, okay? I'll be visiting you on the next day."_

_"Bye grandma, and… thank you for this letter."_

The both of them hugged each other again before he saw her off. Daehwi opened the letter and saw that it was Jinyoung's letter addressed to him. He went to his room and saw that Jihoon has slept on the bed with his toys scattered on the floor. Daehwi kept the toys first and moved Jihoon on the bed to his position. Daehwi sat on the floor with his back on the bed to comfortably read the letter. While he was reading the letter, his eyes wouldn't stop getting teary. Every time he tried not to cry, his eyes won't listen and will just let the tears fall. After he read the letter, he placed it in the box labeled "SPECIAL: DO NOT TOUCH, EVER!" and he went downstairs to continue playing the game he left. After a few minutes of playing the video game, the doorbell rang once again.

( _I wonder who it is this time. I hope its Daniel and Seongwoo.)_

When he opened the door, someone he was not expecting has already arrived.

_"Ya, Bae Jinyoung, why are you here?"_

_"Is that how you greet your boyfriend?"_

_"Hmp. Hi Jinyoungie~ What brings you here?" (Please note the sarcasm.)_

_"Your feelings brought me here."_

Daehwi's face produced a dark pink blush that shows he likes it but he's embarrassed. Daehwi hits Jinyoung in the shoulder and went to the living room. Jinyoung followed his love to the living room while bringing a bouquet of tulips and a paper bag containing some things that he will know later.

_"Why are you shy? Didn't you say that you love me too? I read that in the letter."_

_"NO! IT WAS JUST LIKE!"_

_"You are lying. I can see your face turning into red now. Face me and say it to me in the eye if it's true."_

Daehwi tried to look at Jinyoung but he just can't. His face is burning. How can he? He was surprised when Jinyoung held his face and smiled before kissing him on the lips. Daehwi pushed Jinyoung back because of surprise.

_"Are you trying to kill me? My brother is sleeping upstairs. Do you want to wake him up and see us?"_

_"Why not? He knows that I love you and he's my son. He's a heavy sleeper."_

_"You do have a point but what are you doing?"_

_"You forgot, didn't you?_

_"What did I forget? I didn't forget. You're wrong. It's our friendship anniversary today."_

_"And? What else?"_

_"It's…_ _also…_ _our 100th day anniversary."_

" _What? I can't hear you."_

_"It's our 100th day anniversary! There! You happy?"_

_"Of course I am. Come here.",_ Jinyoung hugged Daehwi tight and kissed his nose. He then gave the tulips to him. After that, he broke the hug and took something out of the paper bag. He then kneeled in front of Daehwi and took a deep breath.

_"Don't tell me you're ----"_

_"Yes, I'm proposing as early as now. Daehwi-ya, you know how much I love you right? (Daehwi nods) And do you know how much I miss you whenever I'm not with you?"_

_"Of course not. I don't know that. I only know that whenever you're not beside me, I feel lonely. That's all."_

_"Then, Daehwi-ya, do you want to be the person that I'll spend my life with forever?"_

_"Let me think about it."_

_"Come on, don't make me wait. Please? : <"_

_"Okay. I'm done thinking about it. It's a no."_

_"What?"_

_"No. I'm not making you wait any longer so I'm marrying you. (Daehwi was blushing hard at this point)"_

_"YES! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"_

Jinyoung stood and held Daehwi's waist as he pressed his lips on Daehwi's lips. Daehwi gave in to the kiss and responded passionately. They kept on kissing each other for around 3-5 minutes before Daehwi broke off. He kept on fanning himself because he can feel himself getting hotter. Jinyoung on the other hand is trying not to look at Daehwi's face because he's been hiding something that his parents gave him from Earth. (If you remember, people who bring gifts on Earth will be received in Heaven just like Daehwi's gifts. ;)) He was shy to show it to Daehwi since it will be the first time to use it on someone while he knows what he's doing. Daehwi can see something twitch on Jinyoung lower part of the clothes and it made him blush harder.

_"J-Jinyoung-ah. Are you okay?"_

_"Yes, I am Daehwi-ya. Why?"_

_"P-please do something about your p-p-pe-pen…"_

_"What?"_

_"DO SOMETHING ABOUT YOUR PRIVATE PART! IT'S SO OBVIOUS!!!"_

Jinyoung blushed but this did not stop him from going to Daehwi.

_"Do you want to do it?"_

_"Of course not!"_

_"Do you want me to use the truth pill on you so that you won't lie for the whole day?",_ Daehwi bit his lip and kept his pride. _"Of course not! I'm telling the truth."_

Jinyoung sighed. This was what Daehwi was good at, hiding his true feelings. He couldn't do anything but use it anyway. He knew this would happen so he took one pill in his mouth and kissed Daehwi impulsively. Daehwi was surprised so he swallowed the pill in no time while still kissing Jinyoung. He broke off and started ranting to Jinyoung.

_"You know you don't have to do that because in reality, I really don't want to do it."_

_"Uhuh. Let's give it a minute or two to work."_

_"You are so stubborn. Listen, I'm not going to repeat it again. I said I want to do it."_

_"Okay. Let's go to your spare room."_

_"Wait, no---"_

Jinyoung cut him off with a kiss and carried him like a princess. He also took the paper bag with him and went upstairs to the spare room where he gently placed Daehwi on the bed without cutting off the kiss.

\----------------------------

After a few hours, Jinyoung and Daehwi rested on the bed. They felt tired of what they did earlier. The room was a mess. Scattered clothes, messy bed and two naked angels. Daehwi rested his head on Jinyoung's chest as he matched his breathing with Jinyoung's.

_"Daehwi-ya, thank you for being here with me."_

_"Jinyoungie, let's do that again, okay?",_ Jinyoung smiled sheepishly at this since he knows that the truth pill was still in Daehwi's system.

_"Sure, my sunshine. Anytime you like."_

_"That's not what I meant! I meant it. AAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!!!"_

The both of them bickered but the night continued its peace after a few minutes later when the both of them stopped bickering and slept soundly.

\----------------------------

Jihoon woke up to see that he was alone in his bed. Some noise woke him up.

_"What was that? Hng~"_

After the noise died down, Jihoon went back to sleep.

**END.**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
